


Beep Boop Caw

by awespic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespic/pseuds/awespic
Summary: Bargain bin Striders? More like... Real good boys, being real good bros.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odddaysgeorge (Odddaysgeorge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddaysgeorge/gifts).



> I absolutely loved working on this drawing! These guys would definitely have a LOT to talk about, and even if they didn't strictly define their friendship in terms of moirallegience, that's... Pretty much what they would be. Hope you like the drawing!


End file.
